Mai Tenshi
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Title means "My Angel" Hitomi is thinking about Van and how she wants him with her. Waht happens when her wish comes true? Status : Ongiong


Hora minna-san!  This is my first ever VOE fanfic!  And I hope that all of you VOE fans out there like it.  I'll have to admit, this chapter is a bit.. short for one thing… but also a bit… angsty?  Maybe?  Well, reviews are always welcome, so go on ahead!  Flame me, do all you like.  And I promise you, the chapters will a) get a lot longer and b) get a lot mushier!  V/H all the way!  Yay! So, here's the disclaimer:

I don't own VOE.  Some other people do.  I've just a poor person who has to scrounge up some money to get her mom a b-day present, so don't try to sue me.  If you do, you'll be depriving a mother from her well deserved birthday present.

BTW!

*~*~*~*~* = time lapse/change

~*^*~ = flashback

"____" = speech

_italics _= thoughts

Mai Tenshi

****

By Nadeshiko

Prologue – Dark Reflections 

          A young woman sat on a couch in her apartment.  She was a very pretty girl with emerald eyes and honey brown hair that she had let grow out to  her shoulders.  You would think that a young woman as pretty as she would have a boyfriend living with her, but not Hitomi.  A long time ago, Hitomi went on a trip to a mystical world called Gaea.  During her travels in Gaea, she met a young man named Van Fanel, the ruler of Fanelia.  Near the end of her time on Gaea, she realized that she loved this man named Van.  But, the minute that she found this out, she was transported back to Earth.  Every minute since she had returned was spent thinking about him.  And this minute was no different.  Even though it looked like she was sleeping on the outside, she was really thinking about Van.  Although she missed all of her friends on Gaea, including Merle, Allen, Millerna, Chid, Dryden and everyone else, Van was the one she missed the most.  Van was the only one that she loved with her whole heart.

        She would give anything to be back on Gaea right now.  When she had returned to Earth, she was met with finding out that her parents and brother had died in a car accident.  She was left with no one except Yuakri and Amano.  But, a year later, Yuakri and Amano were going out on a date, and…

~*^*~

        Yukari giggled.  Her and Amano were driving home from the movie theatre.  "It's too bad Hitomi didn't want to come with us, though, isn't it Amano?"  Amano nodded his head in agreement, keeping his eyes on the road.  "Yeah, Hitomi hasn't been the same ever since she went missing that one time.  What do you think could have happened to her?"  "Hmm…" Yukari pondered.  "I don't know…"  Just then, Amano and Yukari were blinded by a bright light from opposing traffic in front of them.  "Ahhhh!" they screamed.  But, it was too late…

*~*~*~*~*

        A knock was heard at the door.  A previously sleeping teenager answered the door groggily.  '_What could these people possibly want at 1 in the morning?_'  "Hello?"  There, standing in the doorway, were two police officers.  "I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, Hitomi," one said.  "You may want to sit down."  Hitomi pulled out three chairs, one for her and each of the officers.  "Yes, what is it?"  The officers shuffled their feet and looked around, trying to divert themselves from looking at Hitomi.  "Well… you see…," one began.  "Your friends, Amano and Yukari, have unfortunately passed away in a fateful car accident."  Hitomi's face held no expression.  '_Yukari, Amano, mom, dad, no!  I_ _can't take it!_'  Right then and there, Hitomi broke out into a fit of sobs, wishing that now, out of all times, she had Van there to comfort her.

~*^*~

        Hitomi shuddered at the awful memory.  '_Oh Van_,' she sighed.  '_You're all I have left.  Why can't you be here?_'  She then tried to fall asleep, still sobbing into her pillow.  Eventually, sleep overtook her into a turmoil of bad memories life has inflicted upon her.

So… how'd you like it?  Good?  Bad?  Suck crap?  I need feedback of any kind, here, people!  Well  not need, but it would be really appreciated.  Thanks for reading!

~Don't ever give up, because the sun is sure to rise tomorrow and you'll never know what the tide will bring in.~

~Nadeshiko~


End file.
